Juntos por siempre
by Frine
Summary: Un amor cuyo poder les hará cruzar las barreras


Esta es una historia que contiene una relacion chico/chico, o sea, yaoi, así que están advertidos, aunque es bastante leve. Los personajes son de J. K Rowling y demás asociados, solo escribo por diversion y sin fines de lucro. Dicho esto, dejen Reviews, es mi primera historia!!!

Juntos por siempre

Nos preparamos para la batalla, la decisiva acerca del futuro del mundo mágico tal como lo conocemos, esto inclinara la balanza, ya sea para su salvación o para... su destrucción. Hemos visto a mucha gente morir a manos de los mortífagos, sangre, dolor, sufrimiento, el infierno en la tierra. Sin embargo, es hora de que acabe, y ahí es donde entro yo, Harry Potter, el elegido para salvar al mundo mágico. Es hora de acabar con el ser más maligno que existe, Lord Voldemort. Gracias al cielo que no estoy solo en esta lucha tan difícil, ya que no podría hacerlo, mis amigos están aquí conmigo luchando hombro a hombro desde el principio, mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo Ron y Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean y la mayoría de los de mi casa, Gryffindor, muchos de otras casas también están aquí, pero muchos otros están esperándonos en el campo de batalla, para matarnos. El profesor Dumbledor también está aquí y todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que siguen vivos, y como era de esperarse, están listos para pelear y dar su vida por la libertad del mundo mágico, así como muchos otros que comparten nuestro deseo de vivir en un mundo mejor.

Pero la presencia que más me alegra es la de el amor de mi vida, mi dragón, él siempre estuvo junto a mí apoyándome desde que nos dimos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, los aceptamos y decidimos empezar nuestra maravillosa relación, en la que justamente hoy, cumplimos 1 año, el mejor de mi vida, o podría decir, mi vida entera. Draco, mi querido Draco está aquí conmigo, con sólo una de sus miradas puede elevarme al cielo, sus bellos ojos grises y su hermosa cabellera platinada le dan esa apariencia de un verdadero ángel, el más bello de ellos, y eso es para mí, mi ángel, ya que fue cuando él entró en mi vida que empecé a ver la luz. Me sonríe, le contesto con un beso suave y profundo, tal vez... el último. Nos quedamos abrazados unos minutos esperando que el tiempo se detenga y podamos quedarnos así la eternidad... pero se acaba y Dumbledor me llama, acaricio el cabello de mi dragón y me separo, voy hacia mi mentor, casi mi padre, el cual dirige unas palabras, casi no las escucho, estoy un poco aturdido, miro hacia la gente que escucha atentamente, aproximadamente 200 personas y me pregunto cuántas de ellas volverán y cuantas morirán en esta lucha absurda por el deseo de dominio de un solo hombre, si es que aun le queda algo de humanidad.

Cuántos de mis amigos volverán, si yo volveré, me lo he preguntado desde que supe cuándo sería el día de la batalla, pero el que más me preocupa es el dueño de los ojos del color de la tormenta, lo miro, está hasta adelante de toda la multitud, junto a Ron y Hermione, no sé que haría si lo perdiera, no deseo que pelee pero tampoco le puedo pedir que se quede, nunca lo aceptaría, y yo en su caso tampoco lo haría, es una batalla de todos y por todos. Dumbledor termina su discurso y me pide que diga unas palabras, miro a Draco y lo único que puedo decir es, _que luchemos pensando en aquellos que han caído,_ no puedo evitar pensar en Sirius al decir esto, _y que luchemos por un futuro mejor que todos merecemos, que lo hagamos incluso hasta el final, que no nos rindamos y que estemos juntos, ya que ése es el secreto de nuestra fuerza y lo será de nuestra victoria._

Estamos en el campo de batalla, lo único que puedo ver son hechizos volar de un lado a otro, cuerpos cayendo de amigos y de enemigos, Draco y yo tratamos de permanecer juntos, él no deje que me aleje mucho. Hemos peleado por horas, estamos exhaustos pero no nos rendiremos, lo dije antes, si es necesario lucharemos hasta el final. Poco a poco nos fuimos alejando del resto de nuestros amigos sin darnos cuenta, estamos en la parte más alta de una colina, luchamos con dos mortífagos, de mi varita sale un hechizo que apaga la vida de uno de ellos, me giro hacia Draco y veo como el mortífago que lucha con él se quita la máscara, un hombre de aspecto hermoso pero acabado surge de debajo de ésta.

Mi dragón lo mira, es su padre. Lucius le pide por última vez que recapacite y se una a él y que me mate, Draco me mira y me sonríe, luego le responde a su padre que preferiría morir antes de hacerme algún daño. Lucius se enfurece y empiezan a luchar, trato de ayudar a Draco pero me dice que me aleje, que él lo resolverá. Pocos minutos después veo como cae el cuerpo de Lucius sin vida, Draco se ha vuelto muy fuerte, muy poderoso y gracias a Dios, está bien. Corro hacia él y lo abrazo, nos disponemos a bajar de la colina y a seguir luchando, cuando una voz nos detiene. Por fin, se ha presentado ante nosotros. Todo fue muy rápido. Siento como Draco me empuja y recibe el cruciatus que iba dirigido a mi. Trato de levantarme pero una fuerza me lo impide, Voldemort me está controlando con algún hechizo que me impide mover mi cuerpo. Se ríe, se burla del sufrimiento de Draco, me siento inútil, no puedo ayudarlo, e involuntariamente dos lágrimas caen por mi rostro, estoy desesperado! Draco me mira, me sonríe y me pide que sea fuerte, que no me preocupe por él, que me preocupe por vencer a Voldemort. Asiento e intento pararme, casi rompo el hechizo cuando una frase me hela la sangre y detiene mi lucha. _"Pagarás tu intromisión en mis planes con lo que más amas. Avada Kedavra"._ Levanto la vista y veo como una luz verde se dirige hacia ti, mi razón de vivir, rompo el hechizo y corro a tu lado, las últimas palabras que salen de tus labios van dirigidas hacia mi... _te amo._ Llegó a tiempo para que caiga en mis brazos tu cuerpo, pero tu vida se ha extinguido, no pude ayudarte, no pude hacer nada, te he perdido. Siento como la furia se apodera de mi, inunda mi cuerpo, te doy un último beso y te recuesto sobre el pasto húmedo. Aunque mi cuerpo está cansado, siento como una nueva energía me llena y me recorre en cada centímetro. El odio. Tomo mi varita y empieza la lucha, un círculo de luz nos rodea, mis amigos han llegado, pero ya es tarde, por lo menos uno de los dos morirá, no permitiré que alguien más lo mate, es mío y lo haré por Draco, tengo que ser fuerte, tal como se lo prometí. Después de varias horas de lucha ha llegado el final, ambos lanzamos un Avada Kedavra los cuáles chocan en el aire en donde se mantienen unos instantes, pero el mío es más fuerte y se dirige a Voldemort, está perdido, pero yo también. Veo como su cuerpo cae antes de que su hechizo tome fuerza y se dirija hacia mi, con la poca energía que me queda lo detengo a centímetros de mi cuerpo, miro a mis amigos y con un simple _adiós_ me despido de ellos, me observan a través del círculo de luz, están llorando, pero yo estoy feliz, pronto estaré con Draco. Mi energía se acaba y el Avada Kedavra que no pudo matarme hace 16 años cumple su cometido esta vez, lo último que sé es que mi cuerpo cae junto al de Draco, juntos en vida, juntos en muerte, _juntos por siempre..._

Ha pasado un año desde la batalla final, todos los que sobrevivimos a esa noche trágica estamos aquí recordando a nuestros amigos caídos, Hermione y yo estamos junto al lugar donde yacen los cuerpos de Harry y Draco, los enterramos juntos, como ellos lo hubiesen querido. Extraño tanto a mi mejor amigo, pero gracias a su sacrificio y el de muchos otros ahora podemos vivir en paz, o mejor dicho, simplemente podemos vivir.

Fin


End file.
